


Generated

by Navyblueyoucallmesexy



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9085000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navyblueyoucallmesexy/pseuds/Navyblueyoucallmesexy
Summary: "Oh, I've got the whole universe.  Planets to save, civilisations to rescue, creatures to defeat, and an awful lot of running to do..."Jenny flew away the day she died with every intention of becoming everything the Doctor would want her to be. Turns out the universe is a lot darker and scarier than she ever imagined and sometimes, a girl just needs her Dad.





	1. Chapter 1

The heartbeat travelled across the space like a beacon, echoing the one inside Jenny's own chest. _Ba-da-boom-ba. Ba-da-boom-ba. Ba-da-boom-ba._ Only one species in the universe had the physiology to crate such a sound. Jenny should know.

The hall was long and thin, the only sources of light being dim strip lighting along the walkway and a small window by Jenny's feet peering out onto a planet below. It wasn't nearly enough to see the figure at the end of the hall.

Oh god, she'd spent so long trying to find him it felt almost unreal, like a dream. She resisted the urge to run to him, a tension in the air forcing her to stand still.

With caution, Jenny took a step forward. "Dad?"

"Not this time, I'm afraid." A lovely voice drifted back, stopping Jenny in her tracks. Her hope came crashing down into her gut.

"But you're..." _You're an echo, that's all. A Time Lord is so much more. A sum of knowledge, a code, a shared history, a shared suffering_. "A Timelord." Jenny said, the hope twisting in her stomach.

"Oh darling please, timelady." The figure said, wasking closer as she spoke. "And I must say, you're about as quick as a slug, my petal." She stepped into the glow of the planet slowly. Dark pointed boots first, a folded umbrella and a long, bright purple skirt. Her face was sharp and cold, even as she smiled with warm red lips. She waved her hands a little and struck a pose. "Ta-da! God I love a good entrance, don't you?"

Jenny wasn't really listening. She was baffled. "But I thought he said -"

_Only it's gone now, all of it. Gone forever._

"That we were all gone? That he destroyed his whole planet and blah, blah, poor lonely me, blah?" She said, her sweet voice turning sickening. "Not quite."

"How did you survive?" A war, that's what he'd said. She'd memorised ever word of it. There was a war and it was bigger, much bigger than she could ever imagine.

The mysterious woman was quiet for a long pause. "I fled. I ran away like an idiot. Left it to the clever clogs to sort out and look what happened! Oh deary me, what happened indeed. Seemed they needed me more than I thought. And my opinion of myself if quite high so that's really quite a statement... " She added, brushing her purple coat and straightening it with her hands.

"Do you travel? Like him?" She asked after a pause. She had so many questions but she'd never even considered this possibility.

"What, in a Tardis? Do I look like a stuffy old time traveller to you?"

Jenny shrugged warily. What was she supposed to say, she didn't know anything about her own people? She'd never even seen a Tardis, so she hoped the woman wasn't waiting for an answer. Unless it wasn't a literal question. In that case what could she -

"The answer is no, by the way darling. I travel more fleetingly."

Silence fell between the two Gallifreyan women, a thick bond reaching out from both Jenny and the stranger. Hesitantly, Jenny asked, "Can you help me find my Dad?"

"Sweet, sweet Jenny. I would love to." She said, the smile in her voice floating across the room. "But let's keep this on the down low, okay blondie? A teensy, weensy little secret between Generated Anomally and her Aunty Missy."

"It's Jenny."

 

  
*

 

  
Rain pounded down on the Powell Estate as it did so often in the centre of London. On the top floor Beryl Murphy glared at the drops falling steadily from the leak in her ceiling onto her off-white carpet. On the fourth floor Mrs Lovell arrived home, shouting at her son to "Get that fuckin' washin' in" from where it hung on the open window. On the fifth floor, flat number 48, Jackie Tyler closed the kitchen window with a huff.

"Bloody miserable." She muttered to herself, wrapping her dressing gown tighter around her middle.

Number 48 was a flat just like the ones around it; small, cheap and constantly in need of repair. The carpets needed a clean, the taps were loose and the heating was dodgey at best. But it was well loved by the Tyler family. There were photos scattered all around the place of Rose, Jackie, even a few very old photos of Pete. Mostly it was the mess that made it homely, the magazines spread across the living room table, the masses of unwashed laundry piled in the bedrooms, even the pots and pans that desperately needed a wash piled up on the side next to the sink. Jackie Tyler wandered passed them without a care (she'd get round to them eventually) and into her living room with a cuppa, the latest copy of Heat and a mobile phone wedged between her shoulder and cheek.

"Four bleeding weeks, Sandra. Not even a phone call. She just buggers off to God knows where and pops back when she feels like it." She sighed, sitting back on the white faux leather sofa and flipping the magazine open to an article Jackie happened to be halfway through; Our Men Love Our Wobbly Bits. "No, I'm alright, she does this all the time." She mumbled, scanning the glossy page. "Besides, that bloke Neil from the cornershop asked me out tonight so it's not like I'll be lonely-"

A loud knock on the door made Jackie turn her head. Bloody hell, who knocks at this time? She thought, placing her mug on the table and taking the phone from her shoulder, switching ears. "Yeah the nice one. No, it's not a wig!" There was another knock on the door and Jackie stood with a small groan.

Then she had a great idea; maybe it was Neil come early for their date. She perked up considerably at the thought. "Look, I've gotta go. I'll call ya tomorrow, yeah?" She said, hanging up with a grin and making her way over to to door a little faster (being sure to check her make up and hair on the way). Neil was a good guy, tonight should be really fun.

She unhooked the latch and opened the door, putting on her best unexpected-gentleman-visit face. "Neil! I wasn't expecting you till later, you've caught me in my dressing gown.. Oh."

The girl in front of Jackie certainly wasn't the lovely, bald (it definitely was a wig), slightly tubby shop keeper from 'round the corner. The surprise visitor was a young blonde and she was soaked through to the bone. Her green top and black pants were dark with water and clung to her slim figure and her wet arms were pink and goose pimply even as she rubbed them.

"Who the hell are you?" Jackie burst, a bit more rudely than she intended.

The young girl blinked rain from her eyelashes and grinned, despite her dripping situation. "I'm looking for the Doctor."

Jackie sighed deep and long, rolling her eyes.

That blooming Doctor would be the death of Jackie, she was sure. Before him she'd had a boring life, sure, but at least it'd been safe. No monsters or aliens or random strangers at her door at night. "Get inside." She ordered, watching the girl shuffle past through the doorway and into the hall. If this tiny sopping wet girl ruined her date tonight the Doctor would have hell to pay.

 

*

 

  
"But didn't they notice when they all turned back into Zygons and you just stood there?" Rose asked as they wandered through the Powell Estate. They'd parked a little further away than usual so they 'could have a nice walk' or so the Doctor said. Rose was pretty sure he'd just missed his target, again.

"What that I didn't grow big red sucker-y things?" The Doctor exclaimed, gesturing down at himself and waving his hands. "'Course they did. Luckily by then the countdown had pretty much reached zero."

"How is that lucky?" She laughed, watching him push a hand through his hair. "I mean how did you even escape?"

"Ohh, just a little cheeky short range teleport, nothing too flashy."

Rose shook her head in disbelief, accepting his hand as he wiggled his fingers (and eyebrows) at her. "Well keep it even less flashy today. You know what my mum's like."

He pulled a face. "Don't remind me."

Rose shoved him playfully. "We're just popping in to say hi. I've not seen her in.. I don't even know." She spotted Mel Grimes walked past on the other side of the street carrying a bunch off carrier bags and struggling to control her young boys. She couldn't pin point their age, but they must have grown at least two inches since Rose had last seen them. Even small things, like the new name on the corner shop, the fresh lick of paint (graffiti that is) on the Chinese place. It was difficult to guess how long she's been gone. "How long has it been?"

"In your linear time line, around three weeks and for her.." He rubbed his jaw, moving down to scratch his chin. "A few months?"

"And you wonder why she hates you." Rose joked, rolling her eyes. Jackie wouldn't be pleased. It didn't feel like three weeks either. It felt closer to a couple months and yet at the same time it went by so fast. Time was weird with the Doctor.

"Jackie doesn't hate me." He said indignantly, straightening his tie with his free hand as they reached the stairwell, grinning.

 

  
*

 

  
"And where the hell have you been?!" Jackie yelled, punching the Doctor square in the shoulder. Rose walked straight past her mother and into the house, glancing at the new additions Jackie had made to the flat (new candles, it was a bit tidier and a new nail varnish on the coffee table) before glancing back at the Doctor in the doorway.

The Doctor squeaked, clutching his arm and frowning like a child. "What was that for?" He complained, his bottom lip sticking out.

"I've been ringing you two for weeks!" Jackie shouted again, giving him a good bruise on the other shoulder too for good measure. Rose smirked.

"You don't even have my number!" The Doctor yelled back, staring at Rose as if to say help but Rose wasn't stupid, she was staying in the living room biting back laughter.

Jackie turned and marched into the flat, still annoyed, blaming it on the Doctor as usual. "Then who have I been calling?!"

Rose left the Doctor as he begrudgingly followed Jackie into the living room and nipped into her room. There wasn't anything in particular she needed, but sometimes it was just nice to collapse onto your old bed and look up at the ceiling. The off white, rough texture that she used to stare up at every night. The patch of mould in the corner had grown and there was a damp patch, but it was still pretty much as it has been for years.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, listening to the sound of her mothers voice through the wall and the tumble dryer downstairs. That was always a kind of comfort, mums non-stop talking. That and the smell of home. Part tea, part laundry detergent and mostly her mums Charlie perfume. She let the deep breath out and frowned. Something smelt different. Something... Mechanical. Like how Mickey used to smell when he didn't shower before bed.

"Mum.. Has Mickey been round?" She called through the thin walls, sitting up and glancing around the room. All her knickknacks were still there, but they looked like they'd been shuffled around. And didn't she leave more dirty laundry on the floor?

"Not since last time you were 'round!" Jackie shouted back, before continuing her one man conversation with the Doctor.

Weird. Rose stood and went to her little cabinet she used as a make up desk and frowned. Bobby Brown foundation? Rose could barely afford Maybelline. She wasn't a fan of liquid eyeliner either but there it sat on her bedroom side. "Mum.." She yelled, slightly more panicked. "I think someone's been in my room." And bought you new foundation? "Or something, I don't know - have you been in here? My stuffs all moved around." She said with a frown, spotting her least favourite silver pendant hanging from a little hook on the wall. Rose didn't even remember having a little hook.

Jackie appeared in Roses' doorway carrying a couple of mugs. "That's what I need to talk to you both about." She said with a jerk of her head towards the living room. "C'mon. I'll tell you in 'ere"

Rose followed behind her mum, her mind whizzing a mile a minute. If Jackie knew someone had been in her room she must have let them in the house, must know them. Why wouldn't Jackie just tell her?

It didn't help when Jackie left them sat on the sofa side by side as she went to make a brew.

The Doctor looked at Rose with a raised eyebrow. "What? I don't know." The Doctor pointed his eyes towards the older Tyler in the kitchen. "It's what she does when she's anxious. That and yell." Rose explained quietly, "Mum seriously we don't need a cuppa, just come and tell us what's going on."

Jackie nervously wandered back into the room with biscuits and plonked her denim clad bottom down in the arm chair.

After a tense moment Rose sat forward. "Mum?"

Jackie bit her lip and set the biscuits on the coffee table. "Right. Sorry, I just wasn't sure how to say this because it's weird and I know you two are good with weird but this is really, really weird and -"

The Doctor barked "Jackie." At the same time as Rose said "Mum."

"Alright!" Jackie said, pushing her hair behind her ears and placing her hands on her knees. "So a couple of months ago I was sat having a brew talking to Sandra and there was this knock at the door. I was already expecting -," Jackie made eye contact with Rose and quickly back tracked, "well that doesn't matter, but I hung up and went to answer and well it wasn't who I thought, it was this blonde skinny girl, tiny she was, soaking wet on my doorstep! No coat or anything!"

"Less detail Mum." Rose commented, knowing that her mothers stories could go on for hours without control.

The older bottle blonde nodded. "Right, right, well she said she was looking for you." Jackie explained.

Rose frowned. "Who was she? A girl from school?" There was Shareen and Rita, but Jackie would've recognised them. And they certainly aren't blonde (not naturally anyway) and tiny would be a lie. Tanya? She hadn't seen Tanya in a long time.

"No, no. No." Jackie replied, looking between the Doctor and Rose. "Not you. Him." She said, pointing a thumb at the Doctor.

Rose glanced back at the Doctor surprised. "Me?" He asked, taken aback. His eyebrows had risen somewhere up in his hair.

"Yeah."

The Doctor leant forward, his eyes searching Jackies. "Who was she?"

"That's where it gets proper complicated," Jackie looked down at her nails, fiddling with the chipped colour there. "because after I got her inside and dry she tells me that she -"

"You let her in the flat?!" Rose interrupted, "She could've been anyone! You know you're not supposed to talk about the Doctor with people." Rose chided. They'd discussed this for hours and hours, making it crystal clear that Jackie was not to talk about all the aliens and time travel. Her mum had a right gob.

"M'not an idiot Rose. I didn't say anything. She told me everything she knew and I decided to trust her."

Rose pushed her hair out of her face and rested her head on her palm. "You just- you can't just trust people. Remember Elton? People will use you to get to the Doctor. You've got to be more careful."

The Doctor put a hand on her shoulder and made her pause. "Let her explain." Jackie nodded a small thank you at the Doctor before firing a childish face at Rose. "Who was she?" The Doctor asked again.

Jackie chewed her lip for a moment, suddenly unsure. She took a deep breath and faced the Doctor squarely. "She said she was your daughter."

There was a long silence. Had Rose heard that right?

"No." The Doctor muttered, standing and leaving the room before Rose could even acknowledge what her mother had said.

His daughter. The Doctor had children. Sure, she had always wondered, but whenever it had entered her mind she'd discarded it with a cringe- his entire planet had died, surely that meant his whole family had been lost too? Is that why he said no? Rose blinked blindly, lost in her thoughts till she saw her mum gesturing towards the kitchen where the Doctor had disappeared. The young(er) blonde Tyler jumped up and followed him into the kitchen.

He was stood leaning against the kitchen counter, his back to the dirty dishes. His eyebrows were furrowed down like they usually did when he was deep in thought, but his open eyes were sad. "She lied."

Rose frowned and opened her mouth, ready to defend her mother. Jackie Tyler was many things but a liar? And anyway who was the Doctor to say that? Rose was fiercely protective of her mum, even if it was the Doctor talking. 

"Not your mother, the girl." The Doctor clarified, rightfully scared.

Roses' face remained wary as Jackie cautiously stood in the kitchen doorway. "So she's not your daughter?" She asked quietly (which was a first for Jackie), tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"No, it's not possible. She lied to you."

Rose shook her head, stepping towards the TimeLord. "But you said that you-"

"I had children, Rose." The Doctor clarified. Rose stopped, heart dropping down into her gut. "Past tense."

He hung his head, eyeing up the crumbs on the kitchen floor that needed sweeping and buried his hands in his trouser pockets. Rose had never heard her mum this silent.

"Well how d'you know they're not.. Back?" Rose wasn't sure of the intricacies of regeneration, but she knew enough to know it was a thing.

The Doctor brought his head back up to meet Rose, his face pink with the effort of holding back all kinds of emotions that Rose Tyler couldn't even comprehend. Tears were barely held back behind his eyelids, making their message clear to Rose. They said, _because I don't deserve anything that good._

"Well how else do you explain it?" Rose blurted, her voice almost hitching. _Because it has to be true. You deserve happiness more than anyone else in the world._

"Actually, she told me it was a machine thing. She wasn't from Gallifrey." Jackie said, completely oblivious to the silent conversation between the two. The Doctor blinked, quickly compartmentalising all those rampant emotions. Jackie continued, "It took a tissue sample from you and split the, uh, dibloid cells and created her."

"Diploid cells." He corrected, frowning. "Progenation."

"What?" Rose asked thoroughly confused.

"Reproduction from a single organism." He explained, back to his usual rhythms, hands waving as he spoke. "Means one parent is biological mother and father. It's used in war, like cup-a-soup soldiers. Bang the sample in and bish-bosh you've got yourself a fully grown army in a matter of minutes. But I've never..."

"Yeah that was the other weird part," Jackie said with a worried expression. "She said she was from your future."

Both the Doctor and Rose whipped around to face Jackie with equally wide eyes.

"Rose..." The Doctor said after a pause.

Rose nodded and glanced between her mother and the Doctor. "What about Mum?"

The Doctor ran a hand through his hair and grabbed Roses' hand. "She's part of events now, she'll be fine I promise, we've just got to get back to the Tardis."

Rose gulped. "Okay." Messing with the Doctors timeline was never a good idea. The monsters that'd attacked them when she'd saved her dad flashed through Roses' memory. "Mum, listen, we've got to -"

The sound of the creaky old front door slamming made all three in the kitchen freeze. The timing would've been hilarious if it weren't for the worry running through Roses' head.

Rose felt the Doctor squeeze her hand. 

"Jackie?" A sweet voice called from the hall. She didn't have the rough accent that thrived in the estate and her footsteps were eerily light. If if weren't for the total silence in the kitchen Rose doubted she'd have heard them at all. "Gran?"

Rose stared at Jackie, her eyes widening. Gran? Jackie didn't turn to look at Rose, but her face quickly blossomed into a deep red colour. "Uh, I'm just making a cuppa Jenny." She stuttered, clumsily clattering a tea spoon against a mug in a pathetic attempt to create a sound. Rose rolled her eyes and prayed that this day would end, fast.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

"We were the best of friends on the shining world of the Seven Systems," Missy smiled, her pearly teeth revealed like a shark. "We would sit together on the red grass and watch the second star rise in the morning. The snowy mountains would glow above the golden blaze of the trees, oh it wasn't half bad. And we'd talk about our endless futures, not that we knew anything then." She continued, flapping her hands and sighing. "Of the things we'd accomplish. And on the day we looked into the Untempered Schism, oh that night, we cried _together_. That is, once I found him. He'd hidden in the archives, the-"

Jenny leant forward, confused. "What's the -"

"Quiet now dear. Don't interrupt the backstory."

 

  
*

 

  
She passed the kitchen doorway briefly and the Doctors hearts (count that) stuttered. _No, no no no..._ he thought, all of his senses tingling as the flash of a blonde ponytail went by.

Was this crossing his own time stream? His body seemed to think so. If she was formed though the process of progenation then it's entirely possible his body was reacting to his own DNA, jumbled up a bit. Which happened to be sitting in the living room.

Or much more likely, he was having a mild panic attack.

"They didn't have any green lid so I picked up the red-" she called through the open doorway.

"Okay! I'll- I'll come in and get it, you sit down love, you've had a long day." Jackie said as she fumbled with the mug in her hand and flicked the kettle on, practically bounding out into the living room. The kitchen was quiet again.

He was crushing Roses' hand, but it was keeping him grounded. He didn't want to let go just yet.

They both stood with their backs to the wall, staring at the spot where Jackie had been with bated breath. Rose looked ready to run if necessary, clearly a habit she'd picked up on their adventures, and glanced at the Doctor intermittently, waiting for an instruction probably.

Which was highly unlikely to be coming from the Doctor at this moment in time. His stomach was in his throat, his head was pulsing and his tongue was tied. He hadn't felt this frightened in a long, long time.

"Oh don't be silly!" The light voice of drifted through the doorway once more. "I've got a few bits," she said, her voice coming closer. "I'll just pop them away."

"No! Wait!" Jackie shouted, smooth, calm and collected as always. If the Doctor hadn't been frozen he would've rolled his eyes. God, that woman couldn't keep her bank details secret.

Rose looked up at the Doctor one last time but he didn't look at her. His eyes were fixed on the doorway, where she stood.

She was small, barely over five foot, but her thin frame was athletic. She was wearing tight fitting black jeans, a dark green top and an over sized jacket that clearly wasn't her own. In fact- was that Rose's hoodie? Her bright blonde hair, lighter and ever so slightly more natural than Rose's, was tied back in a neat ponytail and her blue eyes were lined with black. She had a delicate, pointed nose and her mouth-

Her mouth was a great, huge smile. "Dad!" The girl grinned, dimples appearing in her cheeks as she gave a carrier bag to Jackie and ran forward, sliding her arms under his coat and suit jacket and burying her face in his chest. "I've looked for you everywhere."

The Doctor did not hug her back.

Startled by her reaction, the Doctors tension rolled away and he found himself feeling more awkward than anything else. He let go of Roses' hand as she cleared her throat with a strangled cough. The Doctor shook his head, _I know about as much as you do_ , he said with his eyes, _at least the fabric of time and space isn't tearing_ , and placed a hand on each of Jenny's shoulders and pried her away from him.

She stood smiling with pink cheeks and dewy eyes in front of them both, sniffing a little. "It's been a ages since I've seen you." She said, wiping her nose with the sleeve of her- _Rose's_ -hoodie.

The Doctor took a deep breath in and held it, looking to Rose for any kind of answer. Or a rescue.

Thankfully Rose's good old Powell-Estate-attitude kicked in and she squared up to the small girl. "Aright." She said slowly, "Yeah. Sure... See, this is the first time we've met you and we don't have a freaking clue who you are."

The girl looked a little taken aback, blinking at Rose as if only really just now noticing her presence. "... Didn't Jackie tell you..?"

"My mum couldn't tell you where India is on a map-"

"Hey!"

"- I take everything' she says with a pinch of salt, so, come on then." Rose continued, ignoring her mother. "Who are you really? The Doctor says he doesn't have any children so who the hell are you?"

He cringed mentally as she spoke, hearing her say it out loud like that was more than he was ready for. Time was never long enough to get over the pain of losing everything he had. "Rose." He said quietly, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Enough."

She bit her lip, having realised she said too much, quietly apologising.

Jenny's head snapped back towards Rose. "Rose. Rose Tyler."

"Yeah? What's it to you?" Rose said, still frowning at the newcomer like Jackie would at the Doctor.

The girls face didn't change a lot, her eyebrows twitched and she closed her mouth suddenly, but it wasn't the physical aspects of her face that the Doctor read loud as a bell. It was the internal struggle behind her eyes. It was the face of someone who knows too much (trust him, he'd know). Jackie had said she was from the future but he hadn't truly believed it until that point. Jenny knew how Roses' story ended.

Her eyes screamed pity.

"Nothing. Sorry, Jackie told me all about you and I - I'm sorry I didn't mean to be rude." She said, carefully choosing her words. Wether this girl was his daughter or not, she was from the future. That meant she was a danger.

Rose replied but the Doctor wasn't listening. He waited till the conversation died down to speak.

"It's nice to meet you. I think you should go." He said, a lot steadier than he felt. All three women looked at him with similar states of surprise and confusion.

"What?" She said, taken aback. "But I only just found you. I can't just -"

"Yes," the Doctor said through tight teeth, steering her by the shoulders out of the kitchen. "you can."

... Until both the Doctor and his daughter were face to face with Jackie who was planted in the hall like a great blue-eye-shadowed-oak. "No she bloody won't."

"Look everybody just calm down!" Rose piped up from behind the Doctor.

"Listen 'ere Doctor, this poor girl shows up with nothin' but a bleeding watch, desperately looking for you,  and then when she finds you you're just going to kick her back out onto the streets?" Jackie crossed her arms and stared the Doctor down. "I won't have it. Jenny's put up with my sorry mess for months waiting for you. You can at least give her ten minutes."

Jackie's outburst was met with a chorus of;  
"But-"  
"..Mum.."  
"Jackie I didn't.."

"That's enough." They went quiet. "Right. Back in the living room the lot of you." She commanded with the point of a finger. "I'm going t'put the kettle on and we're gonna talk this out like decent human beings. Alien beings. Whatever."

 

  
*

 

  
Jenny looked down into her tea with a sigh, the warm steam swirling in front of her face. So everything hadn't gone quite as smoothly as she had planned.

Firstly, it seemed like Aunty Missy was right. Dad really didn't like knowing his future. Or seeing it. If it weren't for Jackie she'd probably be outside in the cold right now. Jackie seemed to be the only person on her side at the minute. The Doctor was looking anywhere but at Jenny and Rose was staring directly at her. Jenny wasn't quite sure why just yet, but she looked slightly pissed. Still, 'slightly' was a definite win in Jenny's book.

Either way, safest bet was to look into her tea.

"Go on," Jackie said from her seat between the Doctor and Rose. "Tell them what you told me."

Jenny took a deep breath in and readied herself. She'd rehearsed this speech hundreds of times in the mirror but now she wasn't so sure. "In 6012... July 24th actually, my birthday..." The Doctor huffed and rubbed one of his eyebrows. Jenny bit her lip. "I'm sorry. If this is too much information I can be quiet."

"No, no, don't be silly! Keep going." Jackie urged, even though Jenny was really talking to her Dad.

She nodded anyway and continued. "You came to my planet, Messaline -"

"This is too much." The Doctor declared, placing his elbows on his knees and his face in his palms.

Jackie turned to him with a motherly face on. "Just shut up and listen! She's only trying to tell you who she is-"

"-No, you listen Jackie." Dad turned a little pink and turned in the small space he had on the sofa to talk to Jackie. "If she's telling the truth she's telling me my future. If you had half a brain you'd understand that that is a very dangerous thing. If I hear one name, a date, a planet - anything could change."

Jenny frowned. Dangerous? Missy never said anything about it being dangerous.

"You're just being ridiculous!" Jackie yelled, wagging her finger.

"Mum!" Rose shouted, catching Jackie attention before the Doctor started again. "Let's go grab a Chinese, yeah?" She said, standing and dragging Jackie away by the arm of her Reebok hoodie. "Leave these two to... I don't know, talk." She said, pushing Jackie out into the hall and talking over her complaints. "We'll go grab somethin' to eat and be back in a bit."

"But he's going to -"

"Grab your keys mum, I'll meet you outside." She said with a push before turning to the Doctor. "You." She said, briefly touching his hand. He turned his over and grasped hers for a second before letting go.

"Thank you." For getting rid of your mother, he added silently.

"Don't worry. Just... be careful." She warned, glancing at Jenny before touching his shoulder and walking out the room.

Then, with a "Bye Jen!" from Jackie and a slam of the front door, Jenny was left alone with her Dad for the first time in her life.

  
*

  
The Chinese takeaway shop was warm, condensation steaming up the window where Jackie sat on the sill, chatting away; something about the guy running the corner shop and the price of Jaffa cakes. Rose leant against the counter and stared at the pies on the warmer behind the glass.

The Doctor'd never said much about his kids and Rose never asked because, well, it was a difficult topic. And if Rose were honest with herself, she was scared of the life he lived before he met her. Ever since Sarah-Jane Rose'd avoided his history, there was just so much she didn't know.

But this girl wasn't from his past; hell he didn't even know her. So Rose had the upper hand. She could deal with this.

Still, it wasn't just Jenny that they had to deal with. "... and he just let me have them! So I knew it was getting serious. Then a few days later, when Jenny said she'd never tried grapes before, I went out thinking 'I'll get her a load of different fruit stuff and she can try it' and he did it again! 'Cept this time he threw in a banana too! Rose. Rose?"

Rose frowned and made eye contact with her mum, standing up straight. "Hold on, you said Jenny stayed with you for months. How long has she been staying in my room?"

"About three weeks." She shrugged, pushing her hands into her pockets. "She's been working 'round at the garage with Mickey." Rose made a mental note to text him.

"But I don't get it though, why did you let her stay?" Rose asked, placing her hands on her hips.

Jackie looked about at the walls as if she were looking for an excuse. "Well I don't know, she's your boyfriends daughter -"

"- he's not my boyfriend -"

"- and I had a spare room -"

"- it's not spare!"

"- and I missed you. I was lonely, okay?" Jackie admitted, picking at her nails. "I know I've got Neil and the girls but it's not the same y'know?"

A huge lump of guilt crawled up Roses throat.

"Salt and vinegar?" A quiet voice came from behind Rose.

"What? Oh right yeah, yeah please." Rose nodded, turning to see the lovely old lady packaging their chips. She smiled and went back to work. "You could've told me." Rose said to her mother, swallowing back the guilt.

"I tried calling." Jackie tried, "You didn't call back so I guessed you were busy."

Rose nodded, the guilt forcing its way back up. She had to come home more often. The more time she spent away the easier it was, Rose hadn't even noticed that she hadn't spoken to her mum in weeks. "I missed you too." Rose said quietly, leaning over to her mum and giving her a tight hug. "I'm sorry."

Jackie sighed into her shoulder. After a moment, a voice called from behind Rose; "Two portions chips, spring rolls and sweet and sour chicken?"

They walked out of the Chinese, food in one hand, a hand in the other. "So, Neil?" Rose asked, wagging an eyebrow at her mum as Jackie grinned.

 

  
*

 

  
"So you're a soldier." The Doctor stated, studying the petite blonde in front of him who shook her head, her ponytail wagging.

"I was programmed to be, but I'm not. I'm a traveller, like you." She explained, a grin splitting across her face.

The Doctor didn't crack a smile. "You've not travelled much recently, huh?" She held her wrist and glanced down at it, but didn't say anything. The Doctor let it pass.

They sat in the quiet for a few minutes longer, the Doctor studying her as she sipped at her tea. "How did you end up here?"

She hesitated, then let out a breath. "It's a long story."

"What's the gist?"

"I learnt this is where you'd be." She explained, avoiding eye contact.

The Doctor knew when someone was hiding something. "Where'd you learn that?"

The petite girl stared into her tea, took a deep breath and looked briefly to her right, clearly about to lie. "I -"

"It doesn't matter." The Doctor interrupted, running a hand through his hair. "So you know me."

"Yes." She nodded, her ponytail bobbing. "I mean I only actually spent one day with you before I died but -"

"That's not funny." The Doctor burst, standing to his feet and looking down at Jenny with a fierce expression. If this was some kind of trick, a cruel joke, he was going to lose his mind.

"I'm not trying to be funny." She said, rising to meet the Doctor's eyes (even if she was a good few feet too short to match his). "I'm trying to talk to you."

The Doctor shook his head. He wasn't playing. "If this is some kind of game you're over stepping a line."

"I'm not-! Ugh!" The small girl exclaimed, sighing and waving her hands up in stress. "I'm your daughter. Just - listen. Do you still have that stethoscope?"

The Doctor frowned in confusion this time and slipped his fingers into his pocket, pulling out the old stethoscope and handing it to her.

"Go on, put it on!" She encouraged, holding onto the circular end. The Doctor pressed one ear bud into his ear and listened as she pressed the metal against her chest on the left, then again on the right.

_Ba-da-boom-ba_

"Do you hear?"

He heard.

"I'm the same."

The Doctor was quiet as he took the stethoscope from his ears and placed a hand on her chest, the rhythm pulsing through his palm. "Two hearts."

She grinned again.

"You can't be."

"Well I could. I mean, I am."

"But - but you can't."

She laughed, a tinkly sound.

Progenation. She was entirely his child. She wasn't Gallifreyan, she never had the chance to be, but there she stood. Entirely his DNA. The same species. He cleared his throat and paused. "What was your name?"

"Jenny," she answered, "it was Donn- ah, a because of how I was created. Generated. Jen-erated. Jenny."

"That's awful." He laughed, a little overwhelmed, smiling a bit.

Jenny pulled an indignant face. "I quite like it."

"Jenny." The Doctor repeated. The dimples appeared in her cheeks again, her smile becoming infectious. "I guess it's not too bad." As he spoke a key rattled in the door.

  
"Doctor!" Rose exclaimed as he guided her into her own front room, pulling something out of his pocket. He handed it to Jenny and stood behind her, pushing her a step towards Rose.

"Go ahead, listen." The Doctor encouraged, holding the metal circle to Jenny's chest as Jenny handed the other end of the stethoscope to Rose. She took it, more than a little confused, and noticed a light scar on the back of Jenny's hand. "Listen!" The Doctor urged.

"Whats going on?" Jackie asked from as she locked the door, holding a warm bag of Chinese.

The Doctor wagged a finger at her. "Shhh!"

Rose pushed her hair out of the way, ignoring the scar, and popped the small earbuds into her ears. Jenny's heartbeat thumped against her ear drums. It sounded familiar. Rose watched as the Doctor moved the stethoscope to the other side of Jenny's chest. "Oh!" Rose exclaimed, hearing the second heart beat clearly.

"What?!" Jackie yelled from the doorway.

Rose ignored her mum and glanced between Jenny and the Doctor. "She's -"

"Yes!" He grinned. Dropping the end of the stethoscope and almost jumping on the spot.

"That means you're not -"

"No!" He said, eyes full of emotions again.

Rose stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, squeezing. She laughed into him and felt his hands hug around her middle.

"What is going on?!"

"I have two hearts, Gran." Jenny explained, making Rose stiffen at the word 'Gran'. The Doctor gave her another squeeze and let go a little, checking Roses' face. She felt pink.

"Well obviously." Jackie piped up, wandering into the living room, making herself comfortable on the sofa and unpacking the food. "Even I knew that. He's your dad. You're both weird."

Rose turned to Jenny and hesitated a little before hugging her tight.

"You're all weird. Right, come on. It's getting cold."

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Jenny wasn't sure why she hadn't just led with the proof of physiology. Auntie Missy had said he wouldn't be able to deny her when he heard her hearts beating. It was undeniable proof that she was his. A familial link between them. The proof's in the pudding - and Jenny was the pudding.

She grinned up from her spot on the sofa between Jackie and Rose, glancing across to her Dad every so often and feeling something settle within her. She was home.

They'd been chatting all through dinner about little things but Jenny was so curious to ask some of the bigger questions. She couldn't help but ask how the Tyler's had met her Dad. Aunty Missy never seemed to care about questions like that.

"I was taking the Lotto money down to the basement to the guy that handled all that stuff and suddenly all these shop mannequins just came to life. Like, chasing me down the hall!" Rose said, shoving another chip in her mouth. Jenny listened avidly. She'd heard a lot about Rose and the Doctor, but she'd never known how they'd met. "And I thought it was some kind of joke or something but then this guy shows up and just grabs my hand and tells me to run-"

"That was the Doctor?" Jenny asked for confirmation, glancing between her dad and the storyteller.

"Yeah. Well," She pulled a face, "not quite this one but-"

"Was too." The Doctor interjected, stealing a chip and flicking his ear. "I just had bigger ears." Jenny snorted, she'd seen a picture of his 9th regeneration and his ears were quite funny.

"And nose." Jackie added from behind her spring roll with a grin, making Jenny laugh out loud.

"Yeah, Yeah, laugh it up." The Doctor said as the girls chuckled. "But it was me."

"Yeah and he pulled me along and told me to get out of the building and by the time I got out the whole place exploded." Rose explained, talking as though exploding buildings were just an everyday occurrence. "He'd set a bomb off to stop them."

"Hang on I thought that was a gas explosion." Jackie interrupted, eyebrows furrowed. "I met him the next day, just wanders into our place and makes himself at home. Didn't see either of them again for a year. I can't believe that was you!" She asked the Doctor pointedly. "You blew up Roses job? You're a bleedin' terrorist!"

The Doctor paused, glancing between Rose and Jackie, presumably wondering how Jackie hadn't put two and two together. "I had to Jackie, they nearly got into the TARDIS that night, I couldn't -"

"The TARDIS." Jenny exclaimed, sitting bolt upright. Missy, Harkness and others had told her so much about TARDIS' and it's bigger-on-inside-ness. "What's it like? I've heard so much."

"From who?" The Doctor asked, leaning forward, but Rose interrupted, eager to explain to Jenny.

"It's amazing. It's more than just a machine it's like it's alive. It doesn't talk or anything, as much as he wishes it would talk back, it's more like... a cat."

"It does purr." The Doctor agreed, nodding, line of enquiry forgotten.

Jenny watched as Rose and the Doctor thought about the TARDIS fondly, clearly picturing it in their minds eye. From beside her Jackie sighed and rolled her eyes. "Is it here?" Jenny asked hesitantly. "Is the TARDIS here?"

The Doctor and Rose returned from their thoughts with a jolt. They made eye contact, a smile growing between them as if they were having a silent discussion. The silent conversation came to a conclusion and they both turned to face Jenny with equally huge smiles. The Doctor leant forward on his knees and said, "Jenny, would you like to come and see the TARDIS."

Jenny felt her ponytail bob against her neck as she nodded, smiling so wide she thought her face might crack.

"C'mon then." The Doctor added standing and leading the way out the door, Rose hot on his heels.

"Bye Mum!" Rose yelled, already halfway down the corridor.

"Don't be out long! You'll miss the soaps!" Jackie yelled after her, clearly not budging from her seat. She looked at Jenny. "You going or what?" Jenny grinned and gave Jackie a kiss on the cheek before running after her dad, slamming the door shut behind her. Through the door Jenny heard, "Oi! Don't slam my door!"

 

  
By the time Jenny had caught up with them she could see the box in the distance, a little blue rectangle. "How old is it?" She asked, "And how fast can it go? Has it been to every planet? And why is it blue? How tall is it?"

"Old, fast, no, because and depends how she's feeling." The Doctor answered smoothly, hands in his pockets as he swaggered along. Jenny had thought she'd remembered everything about him but now she was here she remembered so much more. Of course he walked like this, coat swaying as he went. He was so cool. "Anything else?"

"Jeez you're good at this, you can tell you were a dad." Rose said, making the Doctor wince minutely. Rose didn't seem to notice, but Jenny did. _'Were' a dad?_ "The constant interrogation, the hyperness, I can't stand kids."

"I'm not a child." Jenny said indignantly, stopping a few feet in front of the box.

"I didn't mean it like that," Rose jumped to defend herself, looking up to the Doctor as if asking for help, "you were just asking a lot of questions..." she spat. Jenny put her hands on her hips, unimpressed.

Then the Doctor stepped in, rescuing Rose. "Here." He said, holding out a small key to Jenny. She frowned at the key and back at the Doctor, confused. Without saying anything, he nodded his head towards the TARDIS. She took the key gently between her forefinger and thumb.

It was a key to open the door. It clicked in Jenny's mind in an instant and she ran to the box, touching the hard wood of the door. She found the circular Yale lock and slotted the key into place, turning it ninety degrees. With a quick look behind her at her Dad and Rose, she held the handle and pulled. Nothing happened. She pulled again, a bit harder this time.

"It's a push." The Doctor called from behind her.

Jenny turned around. "But it says pull. 'Pull to open'."

The Doctor waved at her, ignoring Roses pointed looks. "Just push it."

So she did. Jenny pushed the door open and stepped into a warm, orange room, slipping the key into her pocket. It was domed, with great coral-like pillars growing up towards the ceiling. Around the edge of the room was dark, but the centre was a bright glass column, where a blue light sat. At the bottom of the column panels of buttons, levers, knobs and all kinds sat in a jumbled mess. Jenny stepped across the grating floor and up towards the panels. She stroked her fingers across the coral like texture of it, enjoying how warm it felt under her palm.

BLOOP

Jenny jumped back from the controls as the light inside the great glass column moved, quickly. Jenny got the distinct feeling that it didn't like her. Like a mad cat. She stepped away from the console.

As she did the Doctor and Rose burst through the door, laughing and talking at full volume. "So then whatcha think?" Rose asked, jumping down onto a seat that Jenny hadn't noticed.

"Isn't she a beauty!" The Doctor yelled with glee and he flipped a lever. The TARDIS hummed pleasantly as he did, in contrast to the noise it made when Jenny touched it.

"Yes, yes," Jenny agreed, easily finding energy again. "It's fantastic!" Rose burst out laughing and the Doctor grinned, his eye carefully trained on Jenny. "D'you mind if I go and look at the outside again? I didn't get to see all the way around."

"'Course not, don't be long." He said, flicking a switch that opened the doors as if by magic.

"You're starting to sound like my mother." Rose commented as Jenny left, stepping outside into the cold British air again.

She heard the Doctor shout an "Oi." as she turned the corner, running her hand along the grooves in the wood. It was amazing to think that it was her people who built this technology. This magical smaller-on-the-outside stuff. Maybe he'd teach her about it, if she asked.

At the back of the ship she stopped and bit her lip. Her hand hesitated on the gadget on her wrist, hidden under the hoodie sleeve. She pushed it up gently and opened the cuff to reveal small buttons.

3\. 6. 2.

She typed into it before closing it again and hugging it close to her chest. After a brief second, she stood upright again and pulled down her sleeve, tightening her ponytail and inspecting the TARDIS again. She couldn't wait to travel in this thing.

 

The Doctor watched on the TARDIS screen as Jenny pulled her sleeve back down and readjusted her hair.

"... we've spent years cloning sheep and stuff and out there it's just 'poof' fully grown adult. I mean she's not exactly a normal adult. Child-like curiosity I guess. Though you're a lot like that and you're well old. Doctor?"

"Hm?" The Doctor replied, watching as Jenny disappeared from the camera and reappeared at the door.

"How old d'you reckon - oh - Jenny, how old are you exactly?" Rose asked as Jenny walked down the grating, the doors closing behind her.

"Well I was born at the twentieth stage of human development, everyone is, but technically I've been around for 3 years." She answered matter of factly.

The Doctor watched her with narrowed eyes. She was so straightforward and simple with her answers and speech. Uncomplicated and matter-of-fact. Which is why the odd behaviour stood out so much; accidentally saying too much, struggling with secrets, fiddling with the vortex manipulator when she thought she wasn't being watched.

"So what did you do for three years?" Rose asked, unaware of the thoughts in the Doctors head.

"Oh I went here and there. Not far from Messaline I went through this crack in space and time and ended up in Cardiff 1958 and met Harkness, he knew all about you. He told me everything."

"Jack!" Rose cheered, trying to catch the Doctors eye. He nodded and smiled a little before giving his attention to the console screen infringement of him. Or at least appeared to, he was still very much listening to the conversation.

Jenny touched her wrist out of the corner of his eye. "Yeah, he gave me this vortex manipulator -"

"Ughf." The Doctor huffed automatically, without thinking.

"What's wrong?"

"He thinks it's a cheap space hopper way of travelling" Rose explained, rolling her eyes.

"I don't think, I know. It's a nasty piece of technology that pokes tiny little holes into the fabric of time like a blunt needle." So much for appearing uninterested. The Doctor tossed a switch flippantly.

Rose ignored him and continued quizzing Jenny. "So Jack just gave you it?"

"Yep, told me to have it back to him at a certain time when I was done with it, but y'know. Time machine. I'm not exactly in any kinda hurry. So I left. I saw the Medusa Cascade, the singing towers of Darillium, the swaying mountains of Felspoon. I went to see the Aubert Cluster but a Hoix got loose so I had to chase it out of town. I spent a lot of time on Crespallion, made a few friends, but they got hurt when I tried to protect them from a Nimon so I left and well, I guess I've just been running." Jenny caught the Doctors eye. "You said there'd be a lot of running, but I didn't think you were so serious." She laughed and he couldn't help but smile a little, regardless of the thoughts unfolding in his head.

He recognised the places she mentioned, obviously, and her voice rang with truth but something still wasn't quite adding up. Why was she here, now?

"So you've been back packing." Rose stated with disbelief. "She's been on an extended gap year." Rose added trying to get a reaction from the Doctor. "So why bother coming to Earth? Why'd you stay with my mum, of all people, for three weeks?" She said, asking all the right questions as usual.

Jenny leant against the TARDIS railing and looked down at her shoes, fiddling with her sleeves. "On Crespallion I made a lot of friends and like I said, they got hurt. I didn't mean for it to happen but I just couldn't protect them." The Doctor watched as her usual bright energy dimmed, like a thick cloud over a flower. The Doctor knew guilt when he saw it and it hung over her like a thunderstorm. "And their families all blamed me. Rightly so I guess. But watching them together supporting each other made me... upset. I wanted to find you again." She explained, turning to face the Doctor.

"But how?" The Doctor blurted without thinking. He'd been completely empathetic up until that point. Sad story, yeah, he knew the gist but how? "How did you find me?" People had tried for decades to find him and only bumped into him by luck. It took Jack centuries:

"It was easy once I -" Jenny stopped, her mouth closing. Oh dear, more mistakes. Even Rose caught that one, her head snapping to make eye contact with the Doctor. "I searched for you." She said quickly, covering her pause. "After that I met all kinds of versions of you. The eyebrows were a little scary. I liked the jelly babies though."

She's covering and distracting, the Doctor thought clearly. She doesn't want to talk about how she found me.

"What?" Rose laughed, sitting forward, confused and falling for the distraction.

"My other regenerations." The Doctor explained briefly, turning his attention towards the TARDIS controls instead, watching Jenny out of the corner of his eye again.

Jenny nodded. "That wasn't my Dad yet though so I kept looking.."

"What are you on about 'not your dad'?" Rose asked, a little indignant. "He's the same man."

"From a biological view-"

"Biology-Shmiology, they're all your dad." Rose commanded, earning a small smile from the Doctor. "Count yourself lucky to have so many brilliant dads."

Jenny paused, a little taken aback. "Yeah, I guess so." She said slowly, clearly thinking on things.

"Then?" Rose asked, pressing on.

"Then I got stuck here." Jenny lied, The Doctors mental detector beeping away. "This thing went heywire on me a few months ago." She said, pushing her sleeve up and showing the vortex manipulator. "I had to hack into Torchwood to find the Tyler's address."

But how had she known about Rose? How did she know this regeneration was frequently in this era? Mickey had cleared the systems. Most of what Jenny said rang true but there were odd gaps in her story. Things that could be explained but just didn't sit right with the Doctor.

"And I'm glad I did!" Jenny finished, the lies and guilt cloud leaving as easily as they came, leaving the young girl beaming again.

 

 

"Why 3. 6. 2.?" Jenny asked as she wrote the numbers down in her extensive notes. Missy said she mustn't take any notes with her, because that would be stupid, she had to memorise everything. But it might make it easier to remember if she knew the meaning.

"Old earth keypads." Missy grinned, waiting as if for a punchline. "Don't you get it?" Jenny shook her head slowly. Old earth keypads? "Ugh nevemind." Missy said, rolling her eyes. She did that a lot. It made Jenny feel small.

"And why do I send it to you?" Jenny double checked everything. If this plan was going to work then she'd need to do it perfectly.

"Because," Missy began, sitting on Jenny's desk and stroking a hand down Jenny's cheek, "that way I know you're safe and sound in the TARDIS." Her hand slid down to Jenny's chin and smushed Jenny's face by the cheeks with her manicured fingers. Her nails hurt a little, but Jenny knew she didn't really mean to harm her. "And of course that's very important for our plan because...?"

"We need the TARDIS to surprise dad?" Jenny said through her smushed up face.

"Ah!" Missy grinned, loosening her hold on Jenny's face and placing her palms on Jenny's cheeks instead. "It can be taught!" Jenny's cheeks bulged against Missy's hands as she grinned, Missy's bright red lips planting a kiss on her forehead. "That's my little Gen 1."

"It's Jenny."

"That's what I said, listen."

 

 

They'd been inside the TARDIS for a few minutes, talking some more. Rose didn't want to get between the Doctor and Jenny, but she had so many questions. The Doctor didn't seem too bothered, in fact, he seemed busy having conflicting thoughts about Jenny. Rose didn't bring it up but he was obviously struggling with something. One second he was smiling warmly at her and the next he was staring intently like she was a - a Zygon or something.

Although she couldn't blame him, he had just been handed a 23 year old daughter. Sudden dad syndrome, Rose laughed to herself.

Wait - was Jenny technically older than her? Rose tucked that thought away along with other things she didn't like thinking about and decided she'd refer to Jenny as 3 years old. Much less stress inducing.

"But how did you know it was him?" Jenny asked, absorbed in the story Rose was telling.

"I didn't." Rose said honestly. "I didn't know until he was properly awake again, in sword fights with Sycorax and pressing big red buttons." She grinned, remembering. He'd looked pretty suave in those pyjamas.

Jenny looked over at her dad, who smiled back when he looked up from the console. "That sounds amazing."

"Oh, that was nothing!" The Doctor declared, jumping around the side of the console and next to his daughters side, folding his arms and ankles. Clearly the Doctor was back to smiling warmly at Jenny. "There's much more exciting things out there." He said with a grin, wagging his eyebrows. "Want to see?"

Jenny had shouted "Yes!" Before Rose had even heard him finish his question. "Please!" She said a little quieter, turning to lean on the console. Rose laughed, it was nice to have someone so innocently excited on board.

"Rose!" The Doctor called, jumping back around the console again, about to give instructions. "Brown lever -"

"Yep, got it." Rose interrupted, having left her seat and already found the lever that she was told to function every so often.

The Doctor beamed. "Jenny, I'm gonna need you to twist this." He said, showing her exactly what he wanted. She replied a quick affirmative and the Doctor cracked on with switches and buttons. "Ready?" He asked, smiling at both girls. They nodded eagerly. "Let's go." He said, pulling a lever sharply and causing the blue light that Rose had come to love to travel up and down inside the room.

The TARDIS wheezed and Rose grinned. She loved this part. Who was she kidding she loved every part. She beamed over at the Doctor and found him frowning at the big light column. Rose looked up and saw it too, it was dim.  It wasn’t making its usual whooshing noise. It stuttered and puffed before sparks flew off in Jenny's direction. 

 

 


End file.
